Alternate Reality: Rock and Roll
by Celeste5502
Summary: A famous rock group in Kingrah known for allegedly destroying its competition has just set its sights on a new rocker girl whom the heroes must prevent from becoming their next victim-and, surprisingly, who a certain hero might get a crush on...
1. Prologue: Rock N Roll Baby Goodbye

Prologue: Rock N Roll Baby Goodbye

Throughout the town of Kingrah, the sound of loud, raging rock music could be faintly heard on the nighttime breeze. The music got louder and louder as one travelled down the streets until they finally came upon the black and white Hathor Bandshell standing in the middle of the large, mostly grassy Qetesh Park.

Bright spotlights shone down upon the well-known rock band The Assassins as they played for the cheering, mostly teenaged, black-clad crowd. Drummer Kizu pounded wildly on his set near the point where they were close to breaking in half, bassist Kataki let her low, harmonious sounds fly out over the crowd, and electric guitarist/lead singer Keigai played the most unforgettable, seemingly impossible riffs. The three sported the stereotypical rock star look in their black leather jackets, wildly colored T-shirts, black leather pants for the guys and a mini-skirt for the girl, and various pieces of black jewelry decked with silver studs and spikes.

By the end of their grand finale, the crowd's cheers had reached a decibel level comparable to a supersonic jet engine. Keigai pumped one fist into the air and yelled out to the crowd, "THANK YOU KINGRAH!" making their cries even more impossibly loud. Kizu tossed his drumsticks out to the crowd, sparking a small riot between fans over who would get to keep them.

The Assassins slowly made their way through a crowd of avid fans to the soundproof black tour bus painted with flames and red swirls parked at the back of the bandshell, being forced to push and shove a little before they could enter. Once inside, Kizu and Kataki sat down at the booth to the left and pulled down the shade for the window right above it to keep the practically unstoppable fans, mouths wide open in screams, from peering in while Keigai sat himself in the driver's seat, propped his feet up on the steering wheel, and picked up a magazine entitled _The Spinnin' Rocks_ lying by its side, turned to a particular page. He started to scan it intently, ignoring the mesh of people who jumped up onto the front window and silently yelled down at him.

Suddenly, a shocked look overtook Keigai's face. He slammed the magazine down onto the floor and, lightning fast, started up the bus. Fans had to quickly scramble off of it and away as Keigai shifted it out of park, slammed his foot on the accelerator, and sent the bus zooming out of Hathor Park, down the street, and all the way to the outskirts of the city.

When Keigai finally zapped at the bus with red sparks and put it into 'auto-drive', he turned to his band mates and saw the two of them were staring at him with wide eyes.

"Geez, man, what's the matter?" Kizu cried out.

Keigai picked up the magazine, walked over to his friends, and flung it onto the table between them. "That," he said, pointing at the particular page it had been turned to. The heading at the top read, _Spinnin' Rocks Top 100 Songs: The Biggest Current Hits of the Dimension of the Gods._ At the Number 2 spot on the list was the song "No Mercy" by The Assassins, with the added note that the week before it had been Number 1.

Kataki brushed a lock of her pink-dyed hair out of her eyes and stared in horror at the list. "WHAT?! We've been at the number one spot for eight weeks straight! Who kicked us out of it?!"

Keigai pointed up at Number One. The song was "What Am I Doin' Here" by C.J.

"C.J.?!" Kizu cried. He flipped a couple of pages in the magazine until he came upon a centerfold featuring a young woman with a light blond pageboy that extended to just below her shoulders, wide, black eyes, and creamy skin. She, too, wore a rocker getup of a white jacket with faux fur trim, an aqua tube top, white mini skirt and knee-high white boots. The caption read _The Angelic Rocker: After a long road, the soft-hearted, hard-rockin' teen has made it to the top rung on the ladder of stardom._

The three stared intently at the picture of the beautiful girl for a few moments. Finally, Keigai looked up at his friends and asked them, "Guys, how did we get rid of those punks The Battered Souls?"

Kizu tapped a finger to his chin and asked, "Hmm…I think those guys were the ones that met their, ahem, untimely demise from a strong wind which blew those heavy spotlights above the stage down onto their heads."

"Ah, yes, right," Keigai said. He started pacing back and forth the bus aisle, muttering to himself, "Stage floor crashed in, T-shirt firing thing malfunctioned, special effects caught stage on fire…what haven't we done yet…"

Kataki flipped through the magazine, scanning the article on C.J. and her band. When her gaze fell upon a spread of C.J. and her band performing on stage, with C.J. crooning her song into a mike still held in its stand, her eyes widened. "Oh!" she cried, pointing a finger into the air. "I know!"

Keigai stopped his pacing and turned to face her.

"How about if this time, something goes a tad bit wrong with the electric wiring to her mike. She's singing her latest hit to the crowd, when all of a sudden she feels this strange jolt run through her body. She starts shaking and tries to let go of the mike…but unfortunately, by the time someone realizes what's happening, it's far too late for anything to be done."

Keigai stared at her for a moment. A smile slowly crept onto his face. "Ingenious, Kataki…" he murmured.

Kizu clapped his approval as Kataki stood up and gave a mock bow.

"This could be doable…All we'd need to know is when exactly C.J. is performing next…"

"They've got her touring schedule right here," Kataki said, flipping through the magazine and putting her finger onto another page. "Her next concert's supposed to be right at that very Hathor Bandshell we just played at a week from today."

"Hope C.J. has a quite enjoyable week, then," Keigai replied, letting his outline glow with red magic. "'Cause it's the last one she's going to be alive…"


	2. Chapter One: Back in Black

Chapter One: Back in Black

It was yet another Saturday afternoon in the town of Domino. The seven heroes of that world were engaged in another practice session with their powers and special abilities; however, this time was different in that Yugi was trying to help his grandfather, recently endowed with the ability to shift back to his previous form of Yuri, hone his 'new' powers.

"Okay, Grandpa, are you ready?" Yugi asked, standing in front of him with his outline glowing with blue magic.

His grandfather had already put the charm of his staff around his neck, transforming him into the former prince of the Dimension of the Gods. He held his hand out in front of him, letting the charm glow and vanish as it became the Dark Magician Girl staff which he clutched firmly in his grip.

"Ready," he said.

Yugi conjured up a few small, rather weak magical orbs which he fired out at Grandpa. In retaliation, he held the staff out in front of him and fired out light blue beams which destroyed the orbs on impact. Next, Yugi started blasting out orbs at other crates posing as civilians, which Yuri had to stop by flying up in the air and firing out beams of magic at them.

While they were involved in this practice, a portal opened up at the end of the warehouse. Out of it stepped King Spencer, who watched as his former child soared and blasted orbs out of existence.

Spencer cupped one hand to his mouth and yelled out, "Yo, Yuri!"

The distraction made Grandpa turn his head to see who was speaking. He stared down at Spencer, for he was wearing a very interesting outfit: a black leather jacket, funky T-shirt with the words _Rock On! _written in bright red letters, leather pants with silver studs running down the sides, and black leather shoes. He wore chain bracelets on both wrists and silver studded belts around his waist and neck.

At that moment, Yugi fired out another blast which was headed right towards Grandpa.

Horrified, Yugi cried, "Grandpa, look out!"

Grandpa turned back and, with a yelp, quickly fired out a beam which destroyed the orb.

Spencer shook his head. "Yuri, Yuri, Yuri…when you're in battle, you can't let yourself get distracted that easily, especially when somebody is firing at you."

Grandpa floated back down to the ground and cried, "Well, I can't exactly help it when my former father suddenly comes in dressed like…like…_that._"

The others stopped their fighting so that they could stare in shock at Spencer. "Uh, Spence, what's wit de getup?" Joey asked.

"Oh, this?" Spencer replied, looking down at his clothes. "Just my outfit for the little mission which I hope you _chicos_ will accompany me on."

"I do hope you're not trying to go undercover, because I highly doubt you won't be noticed in an outfit like that," Kaiba said, staring at the chain bracelets.

Spencer rolled his eyes. "No, this isn't some undercover sting, and even if it was, I'd blend in quite nicely with the crowd involved, thank you very much." He grinned. "Do you guys think you'd be ready to rock and roll all night tonight?"

The others stared at him. "You guys have rock in your world?" Joey asked.

Spencer blinked. "Uh, yes. It's only one of _the_ greatest forms of music invented throughout the entirety of its history. Just about everybody can find some type of it which they like. But that's not why I'm getting involved in this, though-it's because of _who _this involves in our world of rock."

He zapped up a poster of what appeared to be a typical rock group with a green spiked-hair drummer, a pink-haired bassist, and an electric guitarist with curtained black hair streaked with blue. The caption of the poster read in bright red letters: _The Assassins._

"These three, Kizu, Kataki, and Keigai, are the members of one of the most popular rock bands in the history of the Dimension of the Gods-and, we suspect, living up to their band's name. Ever since they've come onto the rock scene, the Kingrah Police have started noticing a small pattern occurring involving them and other rock groups-whenever some other band suddenly takes their former place on something like, say, the top spot on some top 100 songs chart, that particular band meets up sometime later with a mysterious...accident."

"What kind of 'accident'?" Yugi asked.

Spencer started ticking off his fingers: "Jersey Chicks, beat The Assassins for a Best Album of the Year award, destroyed a few weeks later due to a fire supposedly started by faulty wiring in their special effects system. Scarlett Rayne, beat The Assassin's record number of newly-released CDs sold in one week, and a couple weeks later their tour bus ran off into a ditch because the brake cord was mysteriously cut. And just a few months ago, Battered Souls beat The Assassins in a poll for Hottest Band of this Century, and then mysteriously had spotlights fall on them during a concert due to an 'inexplicable' gust of wind which came up and blew them down."

"Wow, bands in your dimension _really _get compedidive," Joey commented.

"_Sí, sí, _but such competition _has_ to be brought to an end, and we're hoping that could finally happen tonight. Last week, this one new rocker girl named C.J. had her latest hit beat The Assassins' former top spot on a top 100 songs chart in this one popular music magazine. She's holding a concert in Kingrah's Hathor Bandshell tonight, and we suspect that they're going to use that concert to make their move. We cannot afford to lose another rocker to their sick actions, so I'm hoping that if you guys could accompany me there tonight, we could split up, keep an eye out for anything which looks suspicious, and perhaps finally stop those creeps from literally killing the competition. You guys up for it?"

"So, if we wanna take dese psychos outta business for good, all we hafta do is go to a rock concert an catch em in de act?" Joey said incredulously.

Spencer smiled and nodded. "I thought it'd be a much more fun kind of mission than simply going out and having to beat up a bunch of nutcases."

"A mission where we just have to listen to music and stop a few nutty rock stars before they can make that music die-man, why can't all of our missions be like that?" Tristan moaned.

"Because I'm sure we wouldn't really want to risk killing our hearing, getting trampled by obsessed fans, or simply being tortured by someone screaming into a blaring sound system for an hour or so almost every week," Kaiba replied, rolling his eyes.

Spencer glared at him and asked, "Kaiba, I swear, if just once in your life I could see you actually enjoy yourself and experience some emotions besides anger, conceit and sarcasm, I could die a very happy man."

"Then I'm sorry you're going to have such a terrible death," Kaiba replied, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

The king shook his head and turned back to the portal behind him, thinking to himself, _One day, that man is going to actually act like a real human being, and I swear upon the gods that when that happens, I am so going to be there._


	3. Chapter Two: It's Not My Time

Chapter Two: It's Not My Time

That night, in the town of Kingrah, once again various teenagers had gathered in front of the Hathor Bandshell for a concert. This time, however, while there were still quite a few rock fans dressed in black leather, there were also die-hard C.J. fans who rather chose to be clad in white. Everyone, however, was chanting out in unison, "C.J.! C.J.! C.J.!" while spotlights shone up and down on the stage, revealing the electric guitar, bass guitar, drums, and a microphone on a stand which stood waiting for their players, creating huge anticipation for the moment when the lights would come together and shine down on the star of the night.

Unbeknownst to the crowd, however, eight more 'stars' were planted in various spots throughout the place: the Pharaoh, Spencer, and Grandpa (in Yuri form) were standing near the bandshell, Joey, Tristan, and Téa were interspersed throughout the crowd, and Bakura and Kaiba were hidden near the top of the place in the shadows of the night. To fit in better with the scene, the teens in the front and back were dressed in black or white leather clothing and silver jewelry, while the ones on top of the bandshell dressed all in black.

Spencer looked around the place and murmured, "Okay, thus far I don't see anybody resembling those three…"

"But that, of course, doesn't mean they're not going to show up at all tonight," the Pharaoh added. "They might be planning on pulling off their particular stunt at a certain moment during the night."

"Right, of course," Spencer nodded. He switched over to his telepathy and thought out, _How are things looking for you guys in the crowd? Are The Assassins out there, by chance?_

_Who knows? _Joey replied. _Almost anybody could be in dis place widdout bein' noticed. OW! Hey, dat was my foot!_

_I agree with Joey; if they're here, it'll take lots of luck to see them. _Tristan added._HEY, WOULDJA QUIT SHOVING?! She's not even up there yet!_

_I think the guys on the roof of the bandshell would have better luck seeing them than us,_ Téa said.

Spencer switched his telepathy over to the other two. _Any luck?_

_Sorry, Spencer; there's no sign of them from up here, _Bakura replied.

_But don't worry-as soon as we catch sight of any rockers with multi-colored hair carrying some weapons and gazing around suspiciously, we'll let you know, _Kaiba added.

_Gee, thanks, Kaiba,_ Spencer said sarcastically.

Just then, the spotlights suddenly swiveled onto one spot on the floor of the shell. The roar of the teens increased in intensity as a voice blared out over the speakers: "LADIES AND GENTLEMEN… THE MOMENT YOU'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR…HERE SHE IS…THE ANGELIC ROCKER…_C.JAAAAY!_"

Smoke bellowed out onto the stage as a young woman stepped forward to the mike. Once the smoke had cleared, C.J. was revealed in all her glory, clad in a white tube top, white jeans with chains dangling from the pockets, white leather boots, and a white flat cap perched on her blonde hair. She smiled and, while the still slightly smoke-covered band took their place at their instruments, yelled into her mike, "HELLOOOO, KINGRAH!"

The crowd cheered up to her in response.

"I CAN'T HEEEAR YOU!" C.J. said, cupping one hand to her ear.

The cheers increased in intensity. Grandpa slammed his hands over his ears and cried out, "I don't ever remember going to anything as loud as this as a kid!"

"That's because the times change, old man," Spencer yelled back. "Now loud and wild is what _everybody _likes these days!"

Chelsea turned back to her band, still shrouded in the smoke, and yelled out to them, "Hit it, guys!"

The drummer started off with a fast beat, the bass and electric chimed in with wild riffs, and soon, C.J. started singing into her mike her new hit single, "What Am I Doin' Here".

_I've had enough of your cheatin' ways,_

_And your endless promises for better days,_

_I no longer wanna be your trophy girl,_

_And I'm tired of giving you another whirl._

_For the longest time, I've been wantin' more_

_And considerin' goin' out that door,_

_Until today I've thought you could make things right_

_But now I've finally seen the liiiiight!_

_I'm gonna go and find another man,_

_Who'll give me the respect you never can_

_And if you can't do right,_

_And not even to-night,_

_Then would you please tell me_

_What am I doin' here?_

As C.J. crooned her hit song out to the crowd, the sound of their cries increased ten-fold, and some of the guys started yelling out, "YOU ROCK, C.J.!" and "MARRY ME, ANGELIC ROCKER!"

While she sang, the Pharaoh's eyes wandered for a moment to her band. It was then that he noticed that the three players were dressed rather strangely, with white hats on their heads that completely hid their hair and white masks that covered their faces. Staring at them set off a familiar feeling inside of him…the sense of impending evil…

The Pharaoh leaned over to Spencer and yelled as loudly as he could to be heard, "Spencer, does C.J.'s band typically dress like that?"

Spencer's ecstatic gaze had been focused on the Angelic Rocker; however, now that the Pharaoh had pointed her band out to him, his eyes narrowed and a frown crossed his face. "No," he said, "no, they don't…"

Suddenly, the person on the electric guitar rose up one hand and sent a spark of red magic out at the cord leading to C.J.'s mike.

Electric sparks started shooting out of the fray the spark made in the cord, and small bolts shot up and out through the microphone. C.J. screamed in horror as thousands of volts of electricity started shocking her. The noise of the crowd died down with very uneasy silence as her cries echoed out through the night.

However, to everyone's shock, the electricity shooting out of the mike suddenly rose up into the air and up to the top of the bandshell, where Kaiba absorbed it into his body and made it disappear.

C.J. collapsed onto the ground, knocked out from the powerful jolts. The three bandies stared at her, frozen in terror.

Spencer quickly focused his telekinesis on the three and yanked their hats and masks right off of their faces, revealing them to in fact be The Assassins. With this occurrence, they snapped out of their shock and transformed into showers of red sparks which soared off the bandshell and out over the crowd.

"NOT THIS TIME, YOU PUNKS!" Spencer screamed out with a magic-enhanced voice. "FOLLOW ME, _AMIGOS MíOS_!"

The other heroes soared up and out after the three rock stars; however, before Kaiba got too far, Spencer soared up beside him and said, "Hold on one sec-everyone and their mother knows you're vastly opposed to doing anything even remotely involving magic and you'd rather prefer to do something that's even comparable to torture, so…" The two floated back down onto the stage and Spencer zapped up a custom portal box which, with another zap, created a portal leading back to the warehouse. "Instead of going with us, would you mind taking poor C.J. back to our world? I highly doubt those three killers would ever think of looking for her there."

Kaiba stared at him with wide eyes for a few moments. Spencer could almost hear the Hallelujah Chorus going off in his head.

Kaiba looked back down at the unconscious C.J. "What do I even do with her?"

"Just help her feel welcome," Spencer replied. "Take her somewhere rather nice, get anything she asks for to help her feel comfortable…oh, and be sure to put on your very best scowl."

"Is that supposed to be humorous?"

Spencer smiled sweetly at him. "Very much so, yes." He turned and zapped himself into gold sparks which soared off after The Assassins.

Kaiba turned and picked up the unconscious C.J. in his arms. He carried her into the other world, letting the portal shut behind him.


	4. Chapter Three: Impossible

Chapter Three: Impossible

Kaiba was sitting in his office, with C.J. lying on the couch before him. After much consideration, he figured it'd be best if he could take her somewhere that such a possible spoiled rocker wouldn't object to like the old warehouse, but also where he wouldn't be seen with her in public and wouldn't have nosy people speculating about why he was with her.

While he was typing on his computer, C.J. stirred and slowly opened her eyes. She brought herself to a sitting position and gazed around with a dazed look on her face. "Hmm…where am I…" she murmured.

"You're in the world of your king's hero friends," Kaiba replied, not looking up from his computer.

C.J. turned and gazed at him. He didn't even notice as her black eyes grew wide. "You're one of those heroes, right?"

"Yes."

C.J. got up and walked over to his desk. "Let's see…you're Seto Kaiba, right? The rich, dragon-powered, electricity controlling guy?"

"Yes, that's me," he replied, not looking up from his screen.

Realization dawned on C.J.'s face. "Oh! Are you the one that sucked up that electricity from my mike?"

"Mmm-hmm."

"Oh, thank you so much!" C.J. clapped her hands together and gave a slight bow in praise. "You saved my life!"

"I did what I had to do."

She smiled. "Well, whether or not it was part of your job, it was still very sweet, so thank you."

C.J. leaned forward and, to his shock, planted a kiss on his forehead. He looked up and stared at her as she walked back to the couch and sat down. She smiled at him as she zapped her clothes into an aqua-colored polo with a white collar and hip-hugging blue jeans.

C.J. looked around the office and asked, "You wouldn't by chance have a spare computer around here, would you?"

"No." _Not for any of your blogging and shopping needs._

The rocker shrugged. "Ah, well, no matter-I'll just zap one up. My record label will get a bit nervous if it doesn't hear soon from its C.E.O."

Kaiba glanced back up at her as she snapped her fingers and an aqua laptop computer appeared on her lap. "You're a C.E.O.?" he said, staring at her in disbelief as she typed away on it.

C.J. giggled. "Yep, that's right-owner of C.J. Records Group, the largest record label in the history of the Dimension of the Gods."

"How in the world did you get your own record label?" Kaiba asked.

She smiled. "Well…my mom and dad were the original owners of C.J. records; they absolutely adored rock and roll and would always have the greatest respect for those artists under their label…I listened to all of the major groups-the Spinnin' Rocks, V3, AM/PM-and I dreamed of becoming a star like them some day…" Her eyes narrowed. "But when mom died, dad married this nasty witch (that's a metaphor, not literal) who only wed him for his cash; she was convinced that rock was the 'demonic music that sent people to that hot place down there'. Then, later, when he died under 'mysterious circumstances', she forbade me from ever listening to anything that sounded even remotely like rock, and the only way I could hear it was when I snuck it into the house…" She looked down at the ground. "Then, one day…she caught me listening to some of my parent's old records, and…the witch snapped all of them in half…told me that I couldn't listen to that crud…that my parents were burning up because they'd done so…" C.J. looked back up at him with fire in her eyes. "That was totally the last straw for me. The baka had no right whatsoever to talk about my parents like that. I was totally going to take her down."

"I see. And how exactly did you 'take her down'?" Kaiba asked, folding his arms.

C.J. grinned in reminiscence. "I started secretly looking into what was going on with the record label in those days, and I found something quite interesting… apparently, the witch woman was taking away some of the money which the rock musicians had earned under the label, and cooking the books so that nobody would notice anything wrong. I brought it to said musicians' attention, and together all of us confronted her with an ultimatum: either she'd hand the label over to me and get the heck out of town with a little bit of cash I'd be willing to give her…or, the musicians would all quit the label, I'd reveal what she did with their money to the public, and she'd be brought to complete and total ruin." She laughed. "Needless to say, she opted for the first choice."

Kaiba stared at her in astonishment.

She smiled at him. "Yeah, I know, it was kind of cruel, but that's business for ya, huh? There's absolutely nobody who can mess with my label, and if they do, they might as well consider themselves busted and broke. I might be known by my fans as the Angelic Rocker, but in the music industry, I'm known as the Devil in the White Leather." She let out a small growl.

The other teenage C.E.O. blinked. For some strange reason, his heart had started beating quickly, and he felt a slight red tinge come to his face.

C.J. smiled at him. "Why are you blushing?" she asked playfully.

He quickly turned his chair away from her. "I'm not blushing," he snapped angrily

"Yes, you are," she giggled. She zapped her laptop away and dashed around his desk to the side of his chair. "Never met another teen C.E.O. like yourself, ey, Seto?"

He turned and faced her directly with accusing eyes. "Did Spencer tell you to tell me some story about you being a C.E.O.?"

C.J. blinked. "No. And even if he did, I wouldn't do it-why would I want to lie to someone as intelligent, rich, and handsome as you?"

Kaiba rolled his eyes. "Stop trying to flatter me."

"Who said I was flattering you?"

He looked at her and saw, to his astonishment, a completely innocent and slightly hurt look on the rocker's face. He felt the redness come into his cheeks again.

She smiled. "You don't hear that very much, huh?"

"Ah…um…no…" He couldn't believe he was actually stuttering. _What the heck is wrong with me?!_

"Listen, I just sent my label an e-mail reassuring them that I'm okay, and I don't have very much work I need to do tonight, so…how about if you and I go out to someplace where you and I can chat a little more? Not in this form, of course, because I'm well aware of how the media loves to track us down and report on every little thing we do…just in some magic disguise of sorts. What do you say?"

Kaiba paused. "Well…why not?" _Wait-what?!_

C.J. clapped her hands together. "Sweet! Oh, by the way-you don't have to call me C.J.; you're not one of my avid fans. You can just call me Chelsea. Okay?"

"Okay…Chelsea."

She giggled. "All right, then-it's your world, so you just pick the place, and I'll follow after you." Chelsea snapped her fingers and transformed into a shower of aqua sparks which soared up and out of the window.

He stared after the aqua sparks with his heart still pounding like crazy and his body suddenly taking on a warm, tingling sensation. _What is this feeling? I must be coming down with an illness…or something…_

He snapped his fingers and transformed into white sparks which also soared out of the window. Together, the two flew up into the air and vanished amongst the sparkling stars of the night sky.


	5. Chapter Four: Wreck and Roll

Chapter Four: Wreck and Roll

Back in the Dimension of the Gods, the other heroes had followed The Assassins all the way down to a long, empty stretch of road in the middle of nowhere where their black and red tour bus sat waiting for them. The red sparks soared down and vanished through the roof of the bus.

The teen heroes swooped down to the side of the bus, transformed back into their human forms, and dashed up to its door.

Spencer stepped up to the bus door, cupped his hands together, and yelled inside, "COME ON OUT, ASSASSINS, BECAUSE YOUR DAYS OF DESTRUCTION ARE NOW OFFICIALLY DEAD AS DISCO!"

There was no response from inside.

After a long wait, Spencer kicked the bus doors open and dashed up its stairs, followed closely by the others. The inside of the bus had black leather driver and shotgun seats, a booth on one side with red leather seats and a black table in the center, a sort of small kitchen area with a mini-fridge, stove, and black cupboards bolted onto the other side, and a black curtain which served as a sort of 'door' to the back.

Spencer walked up to the curtain and flung it open. He peered into the back, then turned to the others and shook his head. "Completely empty. Just a couple of bunk beds."

Suddenly, a loud _bang _came from the front of the bus. The heroes whipped around to see Kizu waving at them through the windows of the bus' door, which he'd just magically slammed shut. Kataki and Keigai suddenly appeared on the front of the bus, and with a snap of his fingers, Keigai sent a red spark through the window and right at the bus radio while Kataki zapped at the windows themselves.

A high pitched, deafening noise like a siren's wail except thousands of times louder suddenly blared throughout the entire bus. The horrific sound made the teens cover their ears and wince in terrible pain; it would practically have been enough to shatter the windows if Kataki's spell didn't prevent it.

Pharaoh slammed down onto his knees from the blast of the noise and glanced up to see his friends doing the same; Téa had even passed out from the deafening sound overpowering her.

The three rockers watched them through the bus windows. Their mouths were open and eyes winced shut from laughing hysterically as the sound slowly started destroying the heroes.

Pharaoh's eyes narrowed and glowed with blue magic. With a scream of rage, he rose up one hand and a force field crashed through the front of the bus, demolishing it entirely and sending The Assassins flying back and onto the ground along with pieces of glass and metal.

With the front demolished, the noise from the radio came to an abrupt halt. The heroes slowly got up, still reeling from the horrific noise ringing slightly in their ears. Pharaoh gently shook Téa awake and helped her get back to her feet.

"Ouch," Yuri murmured, rubbing his sore ears. "I knew this would involve pain, but that was just plain torture."

Keigai got to a sitting position and stared in horror at the open space before him. "HEY! THAT WAS OUR BUS!" he yelled out.

"Waa waa, boo hoo," Spencer replied, glaring at him with gold glowing eyes. "So sorry about your loss, but don't worry-you'll soon have a new place to live in. It's got four stone walls, one barred window, and a few roommates who will be oh so charming to have around, I'm sure."

Keigai jumped up to his feet, with Kizu and Kataki quickly following suit. "Yeah, sorry, but I think I'll pass," he snarled. He looked at his two friends and said, "Guys, why don't you do what only you two can do?"

Kizu and Kataki nodded. The pink-haired girl rose up her hands.

A whirlwind suddenly came up around her, sending her hair flying around her face. She flung her hands forward, and a huge gust of wind started flying through the bus, sending the heroes flying backwards and onto the bus floor.

Kizu then rose up his hands and started pressing downwards, as though he was trying to squish something in front of him.

The squeaking sound of metal being bent came from within the bus. The teens looked up to see that the bus roof was starting to bend down towards them, breaking the glass windows and sending the cupboards crashing down to the floor.

The horrified teens tried to run out, but the gust of wind was too strong for them; it simply pushed them back.

Finally, right when the roof was about to collapse on top of them and crush them, an angered Joey shifted his body into pure diamond, transformed his hands to knife-like shapes, and slashed a hole into the bus roof. Thinking quickly, Yuri hurriedly blasted up an orb of light blue magic up which sent the piece cut from the hole flying through the air.

Tristan held out his hands and conjured up another pair of them behind Kataki which flung her downwards, making her conjured wind stop instantly. Another wave from Bakura revealed ghosts enhanced with ectoplasmic energy that came up behind Kizu and also sent him to the ground.

Before The Assassins could retaliate, Téa quickly took in a deep breath and let out an ear-splitting banshee scream which sent the rockers reeling and knocked them out cold.

Once they were out, the teens got up and walked over to the killer rockers. Spencer gently tapped Keigai with his foot; he didn't even stir.

Nodding, Spencer propped up the rockers back-to-back and sent a stream of gold magic out which wrapped itself around them and bound them tightly to one another.

"Okay, now that these three dolts have been taken care of by us, our Kingrah Police can take care of the rest." He snapped his fingers and conjured up two items: a cell phone and a custom portal box. He flung the box onto the ground and zapped a spark into the opening, creating a portal which led right back to the other world. "In the meantime, could you guys _por favor _go relieve Kaiba of his, ahem, suffering?"

"Aw, can't we wait just a liddle bit longer?" Joey moaned.

Spencer rolled his eyes. "No, Joey," he replied. "We need to get C.J. back here so she can testify against those creeps."

Joey sighed and stepped through the portal, with the others right behind him. Spencer, meanwhile, turned around and, facing the remains of The Assassins' tour bus, dialed the Kingrah police.

While he phoned and the portal started closing, Keigai opened one eye and peered out to see Spencer's back to him and no one else around. Grinning nastily, he transformed into thousands of red sparks, picked up his friends within them, and soared up and right through the portal before it snapped shut.


	6. Chapter Five: Ballroom Blitz

Chapter Five: Ballroom Blitz

Kaiba and Chelsea were in an elegant ballroom which currently was serving as a dining room. The maple floors were perfect for fine dancing, and highly contrasted the walls painted with elegant murals and the gold leaf ceiling with dark brown wooden beams and large, crystal chandeliers hanging down. At the moment, the floor was occupied by round tables, some large and some small, covered in white cloth. Waiters dressed in white shirts, black vests, and black pants went back and forth from the tables, carrying various trays of drinks and dishes underneath silver covers.

The C.E.O.s sat at a small, round table in the corner, far away as possible from prying eyes. Even so, just in case, the two had conjured up an illusion around them which made it appear to everyone else in the room that an older husband and wife were sitting there. Only she could see him in his white suit and blue tie, and her in an aqua, form-fitting evening gown.

"Ooh, this place is so romantic," Chelsea sighed, clapping her hands together as she gaze around the beautiful room. "How did you know about it?"

Kaiba shrugged. "I'm rich; I know about every place where only the crème de la crème are even allowed to near in this town."

She giggled. "Well, I'm quite lucky, then, to have met someone as high on the 'crème de la crème' ladder as you apparently are." Smiling, she placed her hand onto his and said, "Thank you so much for bringing me here. I've had a great time tonight."

He looked down at her hand on his. The strange warmth and tingling had started flowing through him again, and he felt the red tinge come back to his face. He quickly grabbed his napkin and rubbed it around his mouth so that she wouldn't see.

Chelsea smiled. "Are you blushing again?"

"No," he quickly replied, glancing away. He kicked himself internally for saying it so quickly; now she'd know it meant a yes.

"Hey, it's okay," she said. "You don't have to hide it. I kind of feel the same way about you, too."

He glanced back up at her and saw a sort of dreamy look in her eyes. "What same way?" he asked.

"You know…_the _same way," she said.

He stared at her in confusion for a few moments. Then it suddenly slammed into him with the force of a freight train. "Wait-what?!" he cried out.

At that moment, the doors to the ballroom suddenly slammed open. Everyone's head turned to see three people with wild, dyed hair dressed almost entirely in black leather standing in the doorway.

Chelsea gasped in horror and Kaiba narrowed his eyes. "Those three?!" he cried out.

Keigai let his outline and eyes glow with red light. He yelled out, "EVERYONE IN HERE THAT ISN'T A ROCKER, _BEAT IT OR ELSE_!!"

The other patrons screamed and dashed out of the place, overturning tables and sending plates, glasses, and trays crashing to the ground. Only Kaiba and Chelsea remained, glaring angrily at The Assassins. Kaiba snapped his fingers and the illusion around the two vanished.

The Assassins snarled at the teens that remained. Keigai looked directly at Kaiba and said, "Hey human, if you don't wanna end up like your rocking angel there is about to, then I suggest you leave."

"I don't think so," Kaiba replied. He pulled out his essence stone from under his shirt, held it in his palm, and cried out, "ESSENCE OF THE BLUE EYES, COME FORTH!"

The stone glowed and sent a stream of white lightning surrounded by a blue glow swirling up and around him. When it had vanished, he'd transformed into his Blue Eyes White Dragon hybrid form complete with white wings, white, hardened skin, fangs, and claws.

Chelsea stared at him in shock. "How in the world did you get that?!" she cried.

Being the calculating man he was, Kaiba had already come up with a false answer for this question: "King Spencer was able to create an essence from my card and transfer it into this stone."

"Cool!" she cried out.

"Big whoop," Keigai rolled his eyes. "It's three against one, mister-there's no way you can win."

Kizu clapped his arms together and spread them out. The tables, shattered glass, and trays went sliding to either side of the ballroom, clearing a space for a nice little brawl. Chelsea quickly got up as their table went moving away.

Keigai held out one hand at Kaiba and angrily fired out a beam of red magic at him. Kaiba spread his wings and took to the sky, sending the beam crashing into the wall and creating a hole in the center of a mural. He held out one hand and fired a bolt of white lightning out at the three rockers.

The three jumped away as the bolt seared a hole into the floor. Kizu held a hand out at an overturned table and flung it up towards Kaiba, but he slashed right through it with his razor-sharp claws.

Kataki swirled up another whirlwind around her and flung an extremely strong wind out at him. The force of the wind sent him flying back to the wall and practically pinned him there.

Keigai grinned and flew into the air before Kaiba, avoiding the wind Kataki had created. He sent a stream of magic out which wrapped itself around Kaiba's wrists and tied them together tightly, preventing him from blasting out any more lightning.

"KAIBA!" Chelsea screamed out in horror.

Keigai formed an orb of red magic in his hands and sneered, "Say bye bye, dragon boy."

An angry Chelsea soared up and right in front of Kaiba, her outline glowing with aqua magic. She spread her arms out and cried, "KEEP YOUR PAWS OFFA HIM!"

Keigai laughed. "Make me."

Chelsea took a deep breath. She opened her mouth and started singing out a high C note.

To Kaiba's shock, orbs of different colored lights suddenly engulfed Keigai, Kataki, and Kizu within them. From within the orb, Kaiba could hear Keigai yell, "WHAT THE-WHO TURNED ON THIS LIGHT?!"

Chelsea continued letting out the high note as she floated up behind Kaiba and snapped the magic around his wrist off with a spark of her own aqua magic. Without hesitation, he flung out white lightning at the light orb.

Keigai flew out of the orb and smashed down to the ground beside the other two light filled orbs which held Kataki and Kizu. Before he could get back up, Kaiba sent out a stream of white magic which wrapped itself tightly around the three rockers.

Chelsea stopped singing. The orbs of light vanished, revealing a bewildered and angry Kataki and Kizu.

Keigai laughed up at Kaiba and said, "You honestly think this'll be able to hold us?"

Suddenly, a clear force field formed itself around the rockers. "This will, I'm certain," a familiar voice replied.

The other heroes stepped inside of the ballroom, followed by Chiefs Eli and Liv of the Kingrah Police. The Assassins glared angrily at them.

Spencer smiled sweetly at the rockers and said, "Sorry, Assassins, but today is the day your music dies."


	7. Chapter Six: Can't Fight this Feeling

Chapter Six: Can't Fight this Feeling

Kaiba floated back down to the ground and let the essence of the Blue Eyes White Dragon return to its stone. He folded his arms and asked the other heroes, "So how exactly did these three punks get here?"

Spencer rolled his eyes. "We made a bad miscalculation-we forgot that they're rockers and a bit of loud noise would have practically no effect on them whatsoever. They tricked us into thinking we'd knocked them out with said loud noise, went through the portal when the others did, and tracked you guys down." He looked back at The Assassins and asked, "How did you do so, by the way?"

Keigai snapped, "I'm a senser-it was easy to find a magical girl like her in a world of mere mortals."

"We'll keep that in mind for your arrest report," Eli said. He took a custom portal box out of his coat and flung it onto the ground; with a zap, he'd created a portal leading right through the doors of the Kingrah Police Department. Together, he and Liv rolled the force field holding The Assassins through the portal, letting it shut behind them.

"And why were you guys so late getting here?" he asked the heroes.

"Well, we would've been able ta find you earlier if you'd just stayed in your office or mansion like ya normally do, but instead ya had ta come over here and leave us tryin' ta sense you out in dose two places and completely waste our time," Joey snapped.

Kaiba's only reply was "Humph!" He turned to Chelsea and asked, "And you-what in the world was that you just did?"

She blushed. "It's my special ability: I can transform the notes I sing into light. The higher the note is, the brighter the light can be. I usually use it during my finale at my concerts; saves a lot of money on the special effects expenses."

"Hmm, very practical."

Chelsea giggled. "Thank you."

The heroes stared at Kaiba in shock. Joey leaned over to Tristan and whispered in his ear, "Did he just give somebody a compliment?"

"I think so," Tristan whispered back in awe.

"Did he just go insane?"

"That or the apocalypse is going to start sometime soon."

Spencer walked up to Chelsea and said, "C.J.? Now that those three nutcases are in custody, you're free to come back to our home world."

"Wonderful," Chelsea smiled. "Now my record label won't have to be worried sick about me anymore."

Spencer zapped up a custom portal box and placed it onto the ground before them. He sent a small spark into the top hole and a portal opened up which led right back to the streets of Kingrah.

Chelsea was about to step through when she paused with one foot in the air and said, "Actually, there's one thing I need to do first."

She turned around and walked back to Kaiba. "I had a wonderful time with you tonight," she smiled. "Thanks for the meal and for helping to take those three psychos down."

"Oh, uh…no problem," Kaiba said, glancing away from her. The red tinge came up to his cheeks again.

She giggled. "C'mere, you."

She turned his head so that it directly faced hers-and pulled him into a kiss.

The heroes watched in absolute amazement as Kaiba and Chelsea locked lips.

"Okay, it's official-we're all going to die," Tristan murmured.

"Why de heck does he get ta kiss a rich rocker girl?!" Joey whispered rather loudly in anger and shock.

"Wow, there's certainly never a dull moment in this job," Yuri commented.

All Bakura could do was breathe out, "Oh my."

"Is this…possible?" Téa whispered to Pharaoh.

"I suppose that everyone can potentially find a certain someone for them," he whispered back.

Spencer simply grinned and thought, _Looks like I'll be able to die happy after all._

Finally, Chelsea pulled away from Kaiba with a smile on her face. She walked over to the portal and turned around one last time to wave at him merrily and say, "See you later, Kai," before she stepped through to the Dimension of the Gods.

Kaiba stared after her with a dumbfounded look on his face. For just one moment, everyone could swear they saw a tiny smile appear.

Then he saw the others staring at him and quickly put his signature scowl back up. He folded his arms and muttered, "Nice girl, I suppose."

Spencer shook his head. "Oh, Kaiba…I always knew there was some other form of human emotion inside of you."

Kaiba glared at him. "I can assure you, you'll never get to see that again. The chances of the two of us meeting up once more are highly unlikely."

"You never really know, Kaiba," Spencer shrugged, "you never really know..."


End file.
